


I Love You Like An Alcoholic

by zestyeli



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Darkstache - Freeform, M/M, i roughly based the idea off of a song, just a couple of dudes being gay, not really slow burn but they ain't fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zestyeli/pseuds/zestyeli
Summary: The late night bar meetup au that literally nobody asked for





	1. If Looks Gave Heart Attacks

Wil couldn’t take his eyes off of the new bartender, he probably hadn’t been working there for very long, Wil was a regular here and had never seen him before.

 

“Who’s that new guy at the counter?” 

“That’s Dark, he just started here a few days ago; he doesn’t talk much but seems alright,” the man next to him replied (Wil was pretty sure that his name was Bim).

“Is he single?”

“Pretty sure, yeah, but he tends to shut down anybody who tries to flirt with him.”

“Challenge accepted.”

 

Bim looked on in shock as Wil hopped off of his stool and slid over to where Dark was working, watching as he adjusted his shirt collar and leaned onto the counter.

Dark seemed unamused as he turned to look at the new customer.

 

“Can I help you?”

“I’ll have a martini, please.”

 

Dark got to work on the martini, not even looking at Wil.

 

“I hear your name’s Dark, right?”

“Are you expecting me to ask for yours?”

“Yes, actually.”

 

Even though he was facing away from him, Wil could tell that Dark was smiling.

The man turned around to face Wil, holding out his martini.

 

“Alright then, what’s your name?”

“The name’s Wilford Warfstache, but you can call me Wil.”

“Okay, ‘Wil’, why are you still talking to me? There’s plenty of ladies here; you could go bother them, instead.”

 

Wil took a sip of his martini and looked up at Dark.

 

“I’d much rather bother you, cutie.”

 

Dark leaned on the counter, his face only a few inches from Wil’s, staring directly into his eyes.

 

“Are you trying to flirt with me?”

“Yes, definitely, absolutely.”

“Are you trying to get me to give you my number?”

“Unless you’d prefer me to give you mine,” Wil said with a grin.

 

Dark laughed quietly and wrote something on a napkin, then handed it to Wil.

 

“I imagine I’ll be seeing you around here often, Warfstache, I look forward to it.”

“Me too, hot stuff.”

 

Dark glared at him, but smiled.

Wil looked at the napkin, on one side was a phone number and a little heart, and on the other side was a neatly handwritten note that said:

 

_ “Call me sometime, you weirdo.” _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (¬‿¬)


	2. We Kissed That First Night

“So, do you wanna come back to my place tonight, maybe have a little fun?”

 

Wil had been visiting the bar more often lately. He wouldn’t order much (usually just a drink or two) but stayed to flirt and chat with Dark until the wee hours of the morning.

Wil actually wasn’t sure what Dark’s usual schedule was like, other than that he would work late and sleep for most of the day.

Dark turned his head to look at the clock on the wall, then leaned over onto the counter.

 

“What kind of ‘fun’ do you have in mind? My shift’s done around ten tonight, I’m sure something can be arranged.”

“We could grab a bite to eat, watch a movie, make out, cuddle, fuck, whatever sounds good to you.”

“That’s quite the list, have you been thinking about this for a while?”

 

Wil grinned, chuckling and shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Maybe…..”

 

Dark stood back up and finished wiping down the bar, then went to grab his jacket.

After pulling it on and adjusting his shirt, he turned to Wilford.

 

“I’m ready to go.”

 

_ Goddamn, he looked sexy. _

 

The black leather jacket fit nicely on Dark’s frame and accentuated his muscles, the color made him look almost radiant. Wil could’ve sworn that the man had undone a few of the buttons on his shirt.

 

“Nice cleavage.”

“Classy.”

 

Dark had looked a bit flustered for a moment after Wil’s last comment but quickly recomposed himself.

They walked out of the bar and stood under a streetlamp, clouds of their breath forming in the cold November air.

 

“Which way to your place?”

“Just a few blocks north of here, let’s get walking.”

 

It was a quiet night, they could see mostly other pedestrians with the occasional car going by, a thin layer of fog filling the streets.

After about ten minutes, they made it to Wil’s apartment; Wil unlocked the door and let Dark inside.

Dark looked around the room as if inspecting it for some or other reason.

 

“I won’t lie to you, I honestly didn’t expect your place to look this….clean….”

“You wound me,” Wil replied with an over-exaggerated expression as he clutched his chest in false offense, looking up with a grin. 

Dark scoffed and rolled his eyes, then smiled back cheekily.

Wil sat on the couch and gestured for Dark to join him.

 

“So, what do you want to do now?”

“I’ll take you up on that offer to make out~”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (>v0)


End file.
